Love Me Tender
by Alexander Radha
Summary: After Kurt is killed in a car accident, Blaine and Finn grow closer. They start to realize these aren't just friendly feelings, and know if they act on them they'll feel incredibly guilty because of Kurt's past relationship with Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine stared out the window that was currently being beat with rain. He saw people slowly arriving in the building. They were carrying handkerchiefs and roses and in the obviously horrible situation, still trying to stick with some normalcy with the activity known as 'small talk'. How are the kids? Weather's terrible isn't it? Did you finally find out what was wrong with your faucet?

He wish it was so easy for him to just talk and even if only for a moment forget why they were all here. Forget that someone they all loved was gone from the world. Forget about what the future was going to be like without him. But it wasn't even forgetting, it was just distracting. They were distracting themselves from strong emotion they didn't want to confront right now. They had to hold that in for the service, so if they started crying, at least everyone else was too.

He heard a knock on the door and turned away from the window. "Blaine?" a voice called out. "Come in." he replied, tidying up his hair in case it was his mom or dad. The door opened and Finn's body only came halfway in. "Are you ready?" Finn messed with his tie, trying to straighten it. "Here." Blaine walked over and grabbed the tie, loosening it a little so he could make the knot neater. "Thanks." Finn whispered. "No problem."

This was the way most of his interactions and conversations with Finn had been going lately. They didn't know what to say to each other. No one knew what to say to him, or Finn, or Burt, or Carol. Everyone felt like they had to walk on eggshells, in fear they would bring up the wrong thing or upset the person by talking about the loved one who died. But it's not like they stopped talking to them.

The Glee kids would come up to Blaine during lunch or after practice. They'd do the same with Finn. Ask them how their day was going, what they were planning to do for the weekend, if they had caught the new episode of that one T.V. show. They were so concerned with making Finn and Blaine's lives seem 'normal'. Not tragic, not horrible, not sad. But it was. Not all the time or in the long run, but at this exact moment on the timeline. Someone had _died_. And not just died, but died young and in an accident. He wish people would just give him some space and acknowledge what it really was and what was really going on.

He tucked the tie back under the jacket, running his hand down over it for flatness. Finn gave a small smile, almost another 'thank you' for the small favor. Blaine felt his face try to give a small smile back, but he was sure it looked pathetic.

"The service is starting in about five minutes, so we better get down there." Finn smiled again, but a weak one. Blaine just nodded and made sure he hadn't left anything in the room.

Finn slid out from the doorway to let Blaine out, his tall frame making it difficult for him to do so gracefully. Blaine started walking, Finn only having to take a few steps to catch up with him.

"Let's just get this over with." Blaine mumbled, starting to get ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn stared at Blaine as he strode ahead of him. He wanted to say something to Blaine. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reassure him, or comfort him, of just break the awkward semi-silence between them.

He looked around the room as he walked in. Everyone was crowded around Kurt's casket. The accident had been horrible, so it was closed. It would be for the entire service. Finn heard a voice cry out his name behind him. He turned around and saw Rachel, teary eyed with puffy cheeks.

"Oh, Finn." she planted her face onto his chest, starting to sob. Only a few people turned to stare at them, knowing that the situation was serious and they had no right to judge another person for being upset about it. They just gave sympathetic glances.

"Hey, Rach." He pat the back of her head. She lifted her head and Finn fished the handkerchief out of his chest pocket. Rachel tried to smile "Thanks." she blotted at her face. Finn could tell she was trying to not mess up her makeup. She didn't want to look like even more of a wreck. Or something like that. She'd say something like that.

"Just when we were starting to become friends." she tried to keep her voice level by steadily breathing. "I can't believe something like this would happen. I mean-" she sighed "I feel like we were just at Sue's sister's funeral a few weeks ago." she handed the handkerchief back to Finn. He smiled at her and put it back in his pocket. He didn't know what to say to her either.

Everyone kept saying how tragic it was, and how Kurt was so young, and how they feel like they were just getting to know him. And he felt the same way. But he couldn't say it was 'okay' or that everything would get better. It might, but it wasn't better right now. He'd be lying if he said that to people.

He excused himself from Rachel for a minute to look around for Blaine. He was afraid maybe he'd run off or locked himself in the bathroom or something. It's not like Finn would have been mad at him if he had done something like that, but he was also sure Blaine didn't _truly _want to miss the service.

After looking around the room, he went to the bathroom. Blaine wasn't there either. As he walked out he heard a sound. Something that sounded like a piano. He followed it and came to a door with a sign that said 'CHORUS' on it. He looked through the small window and saw Blaine sitting down at the piano, slowly pressing the keys and playing a tune he recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on.

He opened the door slowly, making sure not to scare him. He walked over and Blaine looked up.

"Oh, hey." Blaine shut the key's cover. "Oh, no. You don't have to stop now. I mean, there are a few people here but I don't think they'll mind if you're a few minutes late. It's not exactly something to be eager about doing." Blaine just nodded a little and lifted up the cover again.

"Besides Burt, Carol, and you, I'm probably the most anticipated guest." he played a couple of keys, just messing around. "The almost-widow, dressed in all black with a somber look on his face." Blaine looked up, smiling a little at his own joke. "I guess." Finn rested his arms on the piano. "Kind of a dramatic way to look at it, but yeah." Blaine just nodded again, this time playing basic exercises.

"What were you playing before?" Finn clasped his hands together, a little nervous since they were having a seemingly normal conversation. Blaine looked at him and then at the ceiling as he tried to remember.

"Oh." he looked at Finn again "Love me tender." Finn nodded "You a big Elvis fan?" he smirked a little.

"Yeah." Blaine looked down at the keys. "I guess you could say something like that." he put the cover down again and stood up. "You ready?" he asked. Finn nodded and straightened up while making sure he didn't leave any marks on the piano.


End file.
